


Ouroboros

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Deceit gets called out on his bs by the others, Deceit loves not getting his way, Gen, He's also a Liar, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: He is the embodiment of Thomas’ Deceit. He is created to construct lies. He knows how to turn the others’ weaknesses into his strengths. He is contradictory in nature. He both hates and loves to have plans foiled. He can’t stop lying because he is lies. He’s never known a time before lying. / A Character Study on Deceit





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is the closest I'll get to writing fanfiction involving real people. I watched the recent Sander Sides video, and then this sorta just /happened/. This takes place shortly after "Accepting Anxiety P1+2" Enjoy ;)

He is born out of a simple, yearning wish. The wish to always be a honest person, or rather–the desire to always appear to be earnest. Nay, he existed before that thought struck his host’s subconscious. A jumble of emotions wrapped together with no discernible shape or role. As the pattering of the little white lies Thomas uttered as a small child. Everyone lies. As soon as children learn their first words, they quickly learn how to twist those words to feed their greedy desires.

But the wish gave him a responsibility, a purpose to his existence. Before, the lies had no overarching goal. He nudged his host in that direction, just to see how much they could get away with. But now, it was his job to make sure Thomas remains believing in that he is a good person. With this wish, his host has unwittingly given him so much power–so much control, and Deceit hungers for more and more.

He can’t help himself. It’s his nature to get his dirty paws into every nook and cranny of Thomas’ mind as much as it’s Morality’s nature to work as Thomas’ moral compass or Anxiety’s nature to act as the watch dog for any and all danger. Because that is what deceit is all about, really. It’s about self-preservation–manipulating events in such a way that ultimately benefits yourself.

He whispers into Thomas’ ears things like,

‘It’s okay to say you finished your homework, because technically you finished your math homework, at least–and you know your parents will be mad if they hear you still haven’t finished that big history project yet’

or

‘You are a good person, Thomas. It’s not your fault that your friend misunderstood what you said. You wouldn’t ever intentionally harm a friend, right?’

Deceit loves orchestrating events behind the other sides’ backs. He loves seeing their faces when he clamps their mouths shut with a snap of his fingers. He loves lording his control over them. He loves playing the villain to their supposed heroes.

Because, while the other sides are all well and good and necessary at times for enacting his deceptions, the true hero of the story is Deceit. He is the glue that holds them all together. Without him, Thomas would fall apart. He’s the only one who can keep Thomas believing he’s a good person forever and ever. He’s the only one holding the other sides–the other parts that ruin Thomas’ good image–back. Sometimes, he likes popping in and reminding everyone of that fact.

“It is  _so_  good to see everyone,” Deceit purrs, clasping his hands together in false delight, “Oh gracious, it appears that not everyone is here. Where’s dear Anxiety?”

“ _Virgil_  is in his room.” Logic adjusted his glasses stiffly, “and I’m afraid it is not good to see you, De–”

Logic’s hand shots out unwillingly and muffles the end of his sentence.

“Oh, Logic,” Deceit tuts, “I thought you of all people would’ve  _learned_ by now.”

Patton is uncharacteristically quiet and Roman trembles with rage. Deceit smirks. Patton has always hated him on principle. The hatred is a side effect of Thomas’ denial–his morals would never let him believe in lying, period. It’s why Deceit, exists after all. To keep fueling that facade that Thomas doesn’t lie–never intentionally at least.

Roman, on the other hand, can always easily fall to Deceit’s charms at a drop of a few well placed compliments. Out of all the goody two-shoe sides, he likes Roman the  _least._  Because both of them, to an extent, care deeply for Thomas’ self image. They both have a vast love of theatre–acting for the mere enjoyment of it is thrilling for Deceit. 

He is always putting on an act for the world is his play. Sometimes he is the actor putting lines into speech, other times he is the techie handing the actors’ the right props needed for the show. He is even in the orchestra pit at times, playing music to enhance the mood of the scene. But his favorite role to play most of all is the Director. The director is the one pulling all the strings. The director is the true mastermind of a play, the one controlling every aspect of it.

He likes Roman the least of all, especially because it’s his creativity that helps Deceit accomplish half of what he does. Roman is  _truly_ a genius.

“Hello, Princey, you’re looking dashing as ever.”  Deceit says, eyeing the personification of creativity from head to toe.

Roman is, of course, wearing his usual white uniform with the golden accents and red sash. Really, as the embodiment of creativity, you’d think he’d wear different outfits every now and then. Deceit was sure he could play his role better, with how many masks he juggled.

“Ooh–why thank you!” Roman squealed, taking the bait.

“Now, now, it isn’t nice to clamp people’s mouths shut,” Patton patronizes in that honey sweet tone of his.

Morality’s mouth curves upwards into a smile, but Deceit could see the fury in his eyes.

Deceit looks away towards Logic, where he is still struggling with an almost wild gaze in his eyes. Deceit could never get tired gazing into others’ terrified eyes when he exerted his control over them. Especially Logan’s. The side had an irritating habit of getting in Deceit’s way. Deceit just  _loved_  when that happened.

The problem laid in the fact that both of them loved being in control. The thing he adores about Logan was that he doesn’t realize he manipulates the others just as much as Deceit does. Call Sound Logic, Critical Thinking, Rationalizing, whatever makes it sound pretty, but Logan still directs the others into following his call by making himself the expert in all fields imaginable. Logan is often responsible for discerning Deceit’s lies and shutting them down with logic–it is the reason why Deceit  _likes_  him the most.

Take away Logic’s control, his ability to communicate to the others, and he flounders. Like a fish gasping for breath.

“Oh alright,” Deceit rolls his eyes, releasing his hold on Logan, “I was  _only_ trying to teach him a lesson, Morality.”

Logan coughs, straightening his tie as he glares at Deceit, “Why are you here?”

“Hmm, really? No ‘how are you?’ Just, ‘why are you here?’“ Deceit shakes his head, “I guess I should know better, since manners are more Mr. Rainbows and Sunshines’ schtick.”

“Answer the question.” Logan’s calm, rational voice hinges on anger.

Deceit smirks for the second time within five minutes.

“I’d thought I’d pop by to see an old friend.”

“Friend?” Roman tilts his head in confusion, “If you’re talking about me, I’m not sure I’d call you friend De–you Charlatan!”

Deceit lets out an amused chuckle.

“Oh, no. You’re _far_ too good for me, Roman,” He winks, “I’m talking about Anxiety of course.”

“You mean  _Virgil_.” Patton says, flashing his white teeth more like fangs than an actual smile.

Roman and Logan looks at him, surprised by his uncharacteristic gesture.

“What? I’m just protective of my dark strange son,” Patton pouts.

Deceit takes his reaction with a grain of salt. Patton was always known to be…eccentric, and it is doubtful if Anxiety even has similar sentiments. Deceit knows Anxiety. The paranoid side constantly doubts others’ words and actions.

“Virgil, right, I apologize,” Deceit says with a dull tone, “As much as it was good getting reacquainted with you three, I suppose since Virgil isn’t here, I won’t leave you to go visit him in his room. Ta-ta!” 

With a little wave, he turns around to walk in the direction of Virgil’s room only to be stopped by not one, not two but three sets of bodies blocking his path.

“Well this was  _fully_ anticipated,” Deceit comments, rolling his eyes, “Honestly, all I want to do is catch up with an old friend, that’s all.”

“I doubt that even Emo Nightmare would associate with the likes of you,” Roman glares at him suspiciously.

“Oh really?” Deceit grins, “It seems you’ve forgotten already that you once saw Virgil as a–ah, how do you put it?–a ‘dark side’ once. As follow dark sides, we got along swimmingly.”

“We were…wrong,” Logan frowns, “Virgil is an important facet to Thomas’ personality that we hadn’t realized until as of late. He is vital to Thomas’ self-preservation, unlike yourself. I doubt he’d choose to associate with you, knowing that you deal in falsehoods and would be detrimental to Thomas’ health.”

“Have you considered the idea that Anxiety likes being smoothed by lies?” Deceit countered, “Sometimes accepting a lie is better than facing reality. We all know how anxious he gets about things bothering Thomas. I’m just trying to look out for him, as a friend.”

“Falsehood!” Logan shouted, before clearing his throat and speaking calmly, “Lying is not better than facing reality–it’s been proven in a 2012 Notre Dame study that lying is bad for your physical health in that it produces _stress_. Stress which eats away at your antibodies needed to protect you against sickness. You only bring harm to both Virgil and Thomas. Hiding away the others–it hurts Thomas.”

“Lying is wrong,” Patton glares, jabbing a finger into Deceit, “and you aren’t a friend to him if you hurt him like that. We’re his friends.”

Logan and Roman stand firm behind Patton, and Deceit is taken back by how much of a fierce fight the trio are putting up. He’s aware, of course, about the hissy fit Virgil threw when he locked himself away in his room. Although he’s never physically manifested in front of Thomas, he is still very much an intimate part of him. 

Although he doesn’t know the specifics, he distinctively remembers hearing Roman making a remark about the others and having to zip his mouth shut. The naughty prince. 

Something happened, something caused the main parts (and perhaps Thomas himself) to accept Anxiety within their blessed inner circle. Deceit doesn’t understand it. 

Thomas had accepted that Anxiety existed long ago. It was one of Deceit’s failures, something he’d never admit to the others. It was his responsibility to keep unwanted sides such as Anxiety in the dark corners of Thomas’ mind and away from the forefronts of Thomas’ consciousness. He had failed, Anxiety’s influence grew much stronger than his, and he couldn’t keep the other side hidden for much longer after that.

After that, Deceit fell to a Plan B. He pretended–no, he was friends with Anxiety. Both of them ultimately worked towards self-preservation. It was just a matter of convincing Anxiety to sit back and let Deceit have the reins.

‘The others don’t care about you the way that I do,’ Deceit crooned, ‘We’re friends, right Anxiety? Let me handle things.’

Most times, he’d gladly accept Deceit’s help. Anxiety hated his job–hated putting real effort into his job. Unlike Anxiety, Deceit doesn’t hate his job. He relishes when events go accordingly to his plans. Even when they don’t, he enjoys the challenges of getting out of a lie by using even more lies.

(Oh Deceit says he lies because he aims to protect Thomas, but isn’t that a lie in-and-of itself? It’s his nature to lie, and he cannot deny he speaks lies even when there’s no benefit attached to them. He began as a bundle of lies, whose to say he doesn’t lie to himself to justify the amounts of lies coursing  through his veins? What delicious irony!)

Yes, Thomas had accepted Anxiety’s existence–but he had seen the trait as unnecessary and unwanted. What Deceit can’t believe is that Thomas would accept Anxiety as something that belonged within him. Something that was right and acceptable.

Deceit looks at the three sets of eyes staring down at him, and he can see the disgusting genuineness shining through them. Deceit hates honesty. Hates, hates, hates it. Oh, like everything else, he uses it to his advantage. It’s hard to convince someone that the sky is green when they and several others can clearly see it’s blue. People are more susceptible to lies if they contain a ring of truth.

He doesn’t understand the appeal of honesty. He is the embodiment of Thomas’ Deceit. He is created to construct lies. He knows how to turn the others’ weaknesses into his strengths. He is contradictory in nature. He both hates and loves to have plans foiled. He can’t stop lying because he is lies. He’s never known a time before lying. Is he the villain or the hero? He must be the hero, because the responsibility of keeping up Thomas’ image rests on him. But does a hero enjoy laughing at their antagonists’ misery? The answer is always yes, never no. Because Deceit is always right, always deserving to be the one in control and not Logan and certainly not Patton–

He realizes he’s been glaring at the three for a measurable amount of time now, and they still haven’t budged. Fantastic.

Because he is Deceit and he can’t understand the reasoning behind genuineness, he assumes there’s an ulterior motive at play here. Everyone always lies, even when they’re unaware of it. They lie because they have things to protect. Things they’re afraid of losing, or things they wish to obtain.

Because everyone always lies, they always have hidden motives. He thinks they must be faking being Anxiety’s friends as much as he does. He can’t take on the three of them like this right now. Deceit has never been one to face things head on. No, it’s his nature to slither among the shadows and manipulate events from afar.

He lets out a low chuckle.

“I know how _much_  you love me,” He states, “as  _much_ as you love dear Thomas. You wouldn’t ever dream of picturing me as some sort of bogeyman, would you?”

Silence.

“Well, you know full well, where my powers comes from,” He gestures with his hand in a circular motion, “I am needed. I only serve to keep Thomas from worrisome thoughts like Anxiety–sure, you’re friends with  _him,_  but what about thoughts like jealousy and apathy? I think we all can agree Thomas is a little  _too_ naive. If he accepted Anxiety, who’s to say he won’t fall to the tricks of the others? What he doesn’t know,  _can’t_ hurt him.”

If looks could kill, he’d be dead three times over by now. He smirked yet again, clasping his hands together.

“Fine,” He declares, sinking off to another part of the mindscape, “This is the last you’ve see of me!”

It’s a joke he likes to say, no matter the circumstance. Because they all know it’s clearly not the last time they’ll see him.

He appears in his corner of the mindscape–a dark, brooding void where things constantly shift and morph. He loves it here, where nothing is constant. A chair is not just a chair–it’s also a table and a bed or maybe even bookshelves. One thing can be many things in Deceit’s world.

He starts pacing, agitated that his plans for the day were foiled. Oh, he  _loves_  it when his plans are foiled. Loves, loves,  _loves_  it. He loves it when he’s unable to manipulate things to his advantage.

He’ll get back at them, sometime soon. Like a snake, he’ll wait for his opportunity to strike. All it takes is the perfect opportunity to present itself, and when it does, he’ll put on a show that’ll be unforgettable.

When the dust settles, and he emerges triumphant, he can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize they’ve been played for fools all along.


End file.
